The present invention relates to a vehicle frame arrangement for a motorized two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like.
There has been hitherto known arrangements of the type shown in FIG. 1. For instance, a vehicle frame main body a of diamond frame type or the like; is provided on its both side surfaces with a pair of subsidiary tubes b,b bent to project rearwards therefrom. It is usual that, to increase rigidity especially in the case of a diamond frame, the upper end and the lower end of each tube b are put on the side surface of the main body a and secured thereto by welding or the like. Such a conventional arrangement causes defects, more particularly a space formed between the two tubes b,b is comparatively small in width, and thus it is difficult to obtain a space large enough to accommodate various parts such as an air cleaner casing, a battery box and others. Additionally, it causes trouble due to the need of a driving chain between an internal combustion engine on the front side and a wheel on the rear side.